


日久生情之第五日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	日久生情之第五日

张云雷一个人回到家，看着手机里的时间。现在距离和杨九郎分开已经3个小时过去了，自己胡乱把人弄成那个样子，一想到就难过。可是最后杨九郎那个眼神，是怕了自己，也不好再去纠缠。哎，距离下次商演还有十几天，自己这个日子要怎么熬过来啊！

杨九郎会不会受伤了，自己像个发情的野兽，那般不管不顾。如玉一样的小人，被自己糟蹋了！哎，怎么事情会变成这个样子。往常自己在这方面是相当有自控能力的，身边从来不缺倒贴来的小鲜肉。即使是他们发情勾引，张云雷也只是附和，从未失控过。

今晚的后巷，脑子里只有占有的念头，杨九郎身上被烟味掩盖的信息素，让自己彻底的魔怔了。他身上只可以有自己的味道，他是自己的Omega。这个念头异常强烈，冲击到自己可以去强上了杨九郎。

自己居然～真他妈混蛋啊！

信息素注入的那一刻，彻底的震惊了！意料之外的顺畅，这说明杨九郎没有被别人标记过。完全没有其他alpha的信息素在搏斗，从头到尾都是他张云雷的Omega。悔恨当即就冲刷了自己的三观，他把杨九郎想象成了什么人。而且自己不顾他的身体，又把杨九郎当成了自己的什么人。即使杨九郎被其他alpha标记，自己在他身体里的临时标记也该褪去了，但是如果自己不管不顾用自己的信息素去覆盖杨九郎身上莫须有的alpha信息素，杨九郎作为一个Omega的身体能承受吗？

自己为何这么疯狂？杨九郎又凭什么不能让人家碰？

不是一直打着伺候发情，帮忙舒解发情期的旗帜，与人一再欢好吗？何时多来这么多乱七八糟的情绪，自己没有深究的情感一下子就冲击而来。

张云雷作为一个alpha情感本就没有Omega细腻，加上情路顺畅，身边的Omega都是特别主动。被欲望支配，张云雷也素来没有什么牵肠挂肚，什么争风吃醋之说。自己先前的男朋友把自己绿了，也只有拂袖而去的样子。那夜之后的梦里，还是杨九郎的身子乱窜。

自己冷脸也好，别扭也罢，也只想杨九郎和自己亲近一点，没有想到看他屡次和另外的alpha在一块。身上还环伺着别的味道，其实他如果不那么冲动怎么就分辨不出烟味和信息素的味道。

怕是动心了，理智被爱情霸占，一切行为都超出了预期。他胡乱的冲刺，拼命的占有就是想杨九郎是属于自己的。哪怕有过别人，那也只能是自己的。

这不是爱上了，是什么？

张云雷意识到这个之后，反而没有开心，沮丧的心情顿时叫他恨不得大哭一场。自己干了什么混蛋的事情，爱上杨九郎不自知就算了，还骂他，强了他。杨九郎怎么会喜欢这样的自己，不恨死自己才怪。

他又开始惧怕再次商演，和杨九郎的碰面。

失恋的人本就是没有理智，在家把自己喝到烂醉，终于可以不再乱想了，昏睡过去。

本是翩翩公子，哪知动心之后宛如一个智障儿童，只会一个劲的让自己陷在罪犯的角色，一个人低诉自己的过错，对着黑夜的空气，求原谅。就这么胡来，张云雷浑浑噩噩的过了好几天。

胃终于投降了，他被自己的胃痛折腾到清醒。囫囵的冲了一下，就去了医院。老生常谈的按时吃饭，戒烟戒酒，医生看他那副丧尸样子，直摇头，丢了单子让他去拿药。张云雷拢了拢衣服，提着一堆药，想起医生的话。再喝胃就穿孔了！

哎，酒也不能喝了，日子怎么熬下去……就着吃药，随意吃了点快餐，胃里很久没有东西，也吃不了太多。差不多垫吧几口，随后又拧开矿泉水，吞了几颗药片。

药劲上来的时候，张云雷反而睡着了。没有胃痛的折磨，终于睡得安稳觉了。只是这个梦里自己弯弯绕绕的感情，杨九郎再也不是在身下娇喘的样子。那人愤愤说，张云雷，我恨死你了！

吓得张云雷一身冷汗，惊醒之余，后怕的心情又来了。杨九郎恨死自己了！胡乱的拉扯自己的头发，无力的唾弃自己的蠢笨。如何是好～

手机响了  
“辫儿。你怎么还不到啊！”那头是王九龙的声音。  
“啊，什么事？”张云雷脑子一片空白。  
“说好了，今天给黑小子庆生。快来，老地方。”王九龙那头笑着说。  
“庆生。哦，那～我马上来。”这是好几天前的事了，自己给忘了。  
“麻利点，等着你的。挂了～”王九龙急着挂了电话。

张云雷起身套上衣服，在车里打火的时候想起，杨九郎肯定也去的，一会见了人怎么说呢？哎呀～脑子里七荤八素的，最后一个路口，还和转弯的车撞了起来，也是倒霉，后视镜的挂件，直接戳到肉里，忍着疼拔了出来，车里找了东西扎了一下，就下车看看情况。

两人的车都还好，那头司机也是讲理的人。这不看着他的胳膊，要陪他去医院。张云雷想着兄弟等着，也就拒绝了，好在那个司机车里有药箱，简单包扎了一下，倒也没有耽误功夫。

车子各自去修理也就解决了，本就是双方都有责任的事。这个小风波又耽误了二十分钟，口袋里的电话又催了，张云雷上了车踩着油门就去了。好在车里有外套，下车的时候套上了，也看不出受伤了。只是可惜了这个汽车挂件，那是杨九郎送自己的，新车的礼物。带着血，不舍得丢。

张云雷也不多想了，整理一下，就进去了。其实万分紧张，一会见到九郎，自己要怎么办。

大包厢坐满师兄弟，张云雷一眼扫过，没有杨九郎。也不知怎么开口，坐在了王九龙身边，憋不住浑身刺挠，还是询问了。

“九郎啊，说了身体不舒服，来不了。”

王九龙说完笑着去招呼旁人了，张云雷却听得胆战心惊。自己把人折腾到医院了，那天确实出血了！还是杨九郎不愿意见自己，退堂不来了！这两个念头无论是哪个，都让张云雷无法自处。

一杯接一杯，喝到连胳膊上的伤口疼痛都消失了。兄弟你吃了几个菜，喝成这样。

这一帮人在一起，都是喝喝闹闹，也没有人多眼看他怎么着了，忙着闹腾张九龄，都起哄在喝酒，他像个傻子，拿着杯子，在一旁，随便来人说几句，就喝几杯，完全一个喝酒的机器。

酒过三巡，本色尽显。嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔的也不知道说个啥，还在不停地喝。这天也不早了，个个都跑路了！王九龙张九龄转眼才看到这个一滩烂泥。

“辫儿～”  
“辫儿～”  
……

两人好一通，才见那人抬头看着，眼神涣散，突然就抱着张九龄，“九郎～九郎……”

“你这个人，喝多了，怎么乱抱啊！”王九龙一把拉开，嫌弃死了！

“啊～你不要走啊，九郎！我错了～”说了这个眼泪就要下来了。

“这是怎么了。我也没使多大力气。”王九龙看着要哭有点害怕。

“你自己手里没数，边儿去～”张九龄于心不忍低头关心“我不是九郎，我是九龄啊，师哥，你怎么了？”

“呜呜～我是混蛋，我……”张云雷这彻底哭了。

“师哥……”张九龄不知如何是好。

“先给送回家去。”王九龙看着大眼泪水的烦躁。

“我不要回家。我要九郎，呜呜呜呜……九郎～”不停地絮絮叨叨。就是不肯走，也不抱着张九龄了，就不停念杨九郎的名字。看着好不可怜，毕竟张九龄是个Omega心软，而且这师哥平时多清冷的之人，当下的样子，看的张九龄眼角都红了。

张云雷自己锁在沙发一角，抱紧自己的双腿，浑身酒气，带着哭腔杨九郎的名字。这不是用情至深，还能是什么呢？

“喊九郎来吧，不然这……”张九龄开口了，王九龙自然也乐意，这个祖宗赶紧的！！！

“九郎哥，你来接一下辫儿吧！”  
“他喝太多了，怎么说都不走。”  
“真的是没有办法。一直叫你的名字。”  
“在这里哭天抢地的。”

“好的，地址给我吧。”杨九郎一阵沉默之后，还是认命了！

喝多了，哭了，叫我的名字……

这三个信息，哪一个都叫杨九郎不能自控，自己这几天也不是很好，床上躺了三天，也是不知日月。

即使那人强了自己，还是心心念念，即使那人污蔑自己，还是不能放下。可能早就喜欢上了吧，不然这母系单身怎么就轻易给了张云雷。

杨九郎人进包厢的时候，王九龙和张九龄，一边一个无奈的守着。一见他就像看到希望的曙光。

“你终于来了，这个祖宗。闹了一晚上了！”王九龙恨不得立马就走。

“九郎，你一个人行吗，辫儿喝太多了。”张九龄不放心。

“九郎～九郎，你来啦。九郎～”张云雷摇摇晃晃就往人身上扑。

“我在呢，你别摔着。”对于喝多的人，杨九郎也没有了脾气。

“我乖，你别走。九郎～我错了……”呜咽着道歉，挂在了杨九郎身上。

“黑儿子。我们走吧，就辫儿那样，不让我们碰，刚我们俩废了多少力气，人一直定在沙发里。杨九郎一来，就挂身上了。”王九龙一语道破，“我们两也完成任务，九郎交给你了。”

“行，这……麻烦你们俩了。”杨九郎也动不了，只能点头和他们道别。

“给你叫代驾，送你回去好吗？”杨九郎低声询问。  
“不行，你不要我了！！”张云雷一听代驾，又开始担心杨九郎走了。  
“不是，代驾开我的车，我开你的，我送你回去的。放心……”杨九郎这还和醉鬼解释。  
“你～你保证，不会不要我。呜……我不是故意的，我错了。我真的错了，我讨厌我自己，九郎，九郎，九郎……”真的醉了，前言不搭后语的，在九郎耳边哭诉。

等来代驾，杨九郎也就交代跟车，一路还算顺利，车上张云雷也乖，就是要拉着杨九郎的手，不放。算了，不闹不哭就由着他吧！

“到家了，我们进房间，睡觉，好吗？”杨九郎低声的问。

“我睡着了，你就走了吗？”张云雷这是醉了还是没醉啊！

“乖乖的，我等你睡着。”杨九郎是真的没有打算留下来。

“我不要睡觉，你会走的。走了你就不要我了……”张云雷又开始胡闹。

“你别这样。你这样让我如何是好啊，我～哎，辫儿……”杨九郎无力抗拒。

“你别走。九郎我错了，你别不要我。九郎，九郎……”说着眼泪又留下来了。

“别哭了，我真……辫儿，你要我拿你怎么办。”杨九郎还是扶着他进了卧室。

“冲一下，身子舒服点睡。”杨九郎看他有点神智，只是爱黏着自己，也不知是甜蜜，还是苦涩，只怕清醒又是……

即使是偷来的甜蜜，杨九郎也不愿意放手。

“你帮我洗吧，我受伤了，疼的……”张云雷这会想起自己胳膊有伤口了，嘟着嘴，挂着泪，求九郎疼疼自己。

“怎么弄的，这伤口看着也没有好好处理。”杨九郎看到他脱了衣服，露出胳膊上的伤，心里难受的要死，太不会照顾自己了，就再感染了。

“急着吃饭，出了车祸，扎肉里了！”张云雷憋着嘴解释。

“你怎么这么胡闹，带着伤，还喝成这样，万一感染了，就遭了。你说你……”杨九郎满眼的心疼，但是还是忍不住怪他。

“你还凶我，我都这样了。好疼的……九郎～你不爱我了。你凶我！”张云雷喝多了怎么这样，满嘴撒娇。

“我没有不……那个，我是～哎！”不齿于口的感情，杨九郎也是心乱如麻。

“那你不凶我。好吗？我乖乖的，听你的话，洗澡，睡觉。”张云雷低头做小。

“行吧。你这个胳膊～我陪你洗吧！”杨九郎安置好他，去厨房用保鲜膜给他裹上，陪着他进了浴室。

朦胧的水蒸气，淋浴房里，上升的不止有水温，还有两个人的体温。

杨九郎本来是用心给人洗身子，但是愈发觉得奶味十足，自己低头所见，那人下身坚挺，根本没有办法忽略，但是张云雷却没有任何动作，之前乖乖的站着让自己清洗。

窄小的玻璃房，奶味愈发强烈，杨九郎恍惚中觉得好像那次飞机上的卫生间，两人也是靠得这般的近，信息素也是这样的浓郁。自己不自觉的有点渴望，身体里也渐渐透出苦杏仁的味道。

“你也洗洗吧，衣服都湿了。”张云雷说的好像很平静。  
“不不不，我洗好澡了，不用再洗了！”杨九郎深怕自己被剥光。  
“可是，你这个衣服……”张云雷脑子真的醉了吗？  
“一会借你的就好了，差不多了！我们出去吧！”杨九郎顶着黑线，伺候张云雷到了床上。

“你答应我的，我乖乖的，你就不走。”张云雷一把抓住杨九郎的衣袖。  
“我就换个衣服。不走～”杨九郎想着，等他睡着吧！  
“哦……”张云雷看着杨九郎拿着衣服去了卫生间，也不知怎么鬼使神差，就跟了进去。

“啊……你出去。”杨九郎刚脱了衣服，就看到光溜溜的张云雷进来了。  
“我怕你走，我……”张云雷伸手去勾杨九郎的胳膊。  
“你耍流氓啊！”杨九郎一把甩开他受伤的胳膊。  
“撕～”伤口裂开了，张云雷忍不住发出声音。

“怎么了，我……”杨九郎也不顾自己没有穿衣服了。一下子就跑到张云雷胳膊，查看。  
“疼～”又撒娇了，不过确实疼。  
“都怪我，又流血了！”杨九郎心疼死了，眼泪就留下来了。

“不哭，不哭……我不疼了，你不哭……”张云雷搂住杨九郎低声的哄着。  
“肯定疼，我不该推你的。”杨九郎没有意识到两人这会有多大的暧昧，赤身裸体的拥抱。

“你让我亲亲，也许就不疼了。”  
“你～胡说。”

“可以吗？九郎，我想吻你……”  
“嗯……”

张云雷的吻落下的第一个地方是杨九郎哭泣的眼角，他亲吻着剔透的泪水，自己也止不住哭了，喃喃说着“对不起。”杨九郎的心，就这么被这个会吻自己泪水，会道歉的男孩，死死的抓住了！

情绪波动总受着信息素的影响，碰到红唇的时候，欲望就攀上枝头。杨九郎感受到张云雷小心翼翼的颤抖，还有刚才那些道歉，自己的心就又向他倒戈了！

忍不住伸出自己的舌头和张云雷缠绵。Omega从未这么主动，张云雷一下就硬了，直接顶了一下杨九郎的小肚子。

“你……”杨九郎被这么突如其来的一下，弄得有点尴尬，匆匆结束了这个吻。  
“我～我不想。你～你不要生气……我～”张云雷口是心非的解释着，可是身体的欲望是诚实的。结结实实的顶着杨九郎的小腹。

“我不想在这里。”杨九郎红着脸，低头说。  
“啊～九郎，你别走，我……我没有那个想法。九郎……”张云雷慌张的，完全理解错了杨九郎的意思。

“铁憨憨。我想去房间里。”杨九郎真的不知道怎么办了，自己刚在洗澡的时候就被他的信息素勾得难以自拔了，这会怎么会想走。  
“啊……房里～”张云雷不敢想！  
“床上～”杨九郎说完这两字，头低到不行。  
张云雷如同大赦，一把抱起杨九郎，脚步一点都不打飘。

“九郎～现在可以吗？”  
“嗯～你进来吧！”  
这一句进来，张云雷盼了好久，熟悉的味道又回来了，奶香四溢的甜杏仁的味道，充满了整个房间。这回比发情那次还要叫人陶醉。

“辫儿～我……”  
“九郎……叫那个名字。好吗？”

“辫儿哥哥……”  
“辫儿哥哥～”

张云雷终于可以专心这个会叫“辫儿哥哥”的小人了。杨九郎的身子和杨九郎的心，都在渴望着张云雷，这迎合的姿势越发高昂。

“辫儿哥哥，深一点，再深一点……”不停地索取，他真的好想张云雷，温温柔柔会怜惜自己的张云雷。  
“九郎～九郎～”张云雷埋在杨九郎的腰窝，拼命的给予，不敢用力，只得深入。他真怕了，不敢了……

“给我～辫儿哥哥……”杨九郎只得他的触碰，没有猛烈的撞击，甚至那物都不敢去顶弄自己的生殖腔。

“九郎，我怕……”张云雷死死的顶在杨九郎的小穴里，敏感的龟头触碰到的必然是杨九郎珍贵的生殖腔。  
“辫儿哥哥，你疼疼我，用力～”杨九郎也不管不顾了，小穴用力的收紧，内壁紧附在张云雷的命根子上。

“天～九郎……”直接涨大了一圈，张云雷试着用力，生殖腔被顶了一下。

“啊～辫儿哥哥～”这一声娇喘，简直要了张云雷的命啊！软软的宫口留在眼前，自己怕这般小心翼翼也不能折磨杨九郎的欲望啊！

“好酸啊～辫儿哥哥～你进来……”杨九郎动动腰肢，又是一阵电流刺激着张云雷的感官。杨九郎这副身子从来都是张云雷的软肋，拿他一点办法都没有。

被顶来的生殖腔，流出的东西，加速邀请张云雷的铁棒。迎合着彼此的欲望，终于没了进去。如果说刚才张云雷在生殖腔外有所踌躇，那么进来的那一刻就全部打消了。

杨九郎的身体还有多少秘密，让张云雷够死一万次了。他只能被自己的下身支配，在生殖腔里，不断地给予那个娇喘的小嘴。

耳边还有小人，奶声奶气的叫床声，张云雷沉沦了，在杨九郎的身体里，自己就是一个涉世未深却满身欲望的小伙子。没有章法，是一味的挺进。

温穴和肉棒的相遇，身下的人也是高潮迭起，神情恍惚，身体被填满的充实感一直都在，还有不断发麻的大脑，一直在云端翻滚，张云雷的床技依旧让杨九郎迷失自己。

“我想标记你。做我的Omega好吗？”张云雷又是带着情欲在他耳边请求。  
杨九郎神色迷茫，可是内心渴望，即使他醉了，我也算和他有个完整的过去了。

在杨九郎点头的瞬间，张云雷脱缰的冲刺。叫着九郎的名字，标记完结那一刻。杨九郎是清醒的，幸福中有点酸涩，张云雷是昏醉的，幸福中有甜蜜。

“九郎，你终于是我的了！”张云雷睡着了。

“如果你今夜不是醉鬼，那该多好。”杨九郎一片痴傻。

Fid


End file.
